The Wishing Well
by AnnaOtaku
Summary: Lily and Hugo make a wish that turns their lives upside-down, finding themselves in a universe where they don't exist. Their parents aren't together, and the cousins discover that maybe, just maybe, the world is better that way. H/HR


Lily and Hugo were bored. It was a beautiful May afternoon, and all the adults were busy being sad. Their older siblings were still at Hogwarts, and the younger ones didn't want to play.

They decided on exploring, so with a shout to their mums they jumped on their toy brooms and sped into the woods. They flew for a long time before landing in a clearing.

"Look at that!" Hugo pointed to an object in the middle of the field. Lily looked and saw a well, obviously unused for a very long time.

"Let's see if we can crawl to the bottom! Maybe some pixies live in there!" The cousins ran to the weathered landmark, peering inside. Around the stony base a sentence was carved:

_More powerful than any witch or wizard's spell, I grant your desires--I am the wishing well._

"A wishing well! Cool!" Lily climbed to the edge, staring into the murky depths.

"What should we wish for?" Hugo asked, perching next to the young girl, a knut in his outstretched palm. She scrunched up her face in concentration, then came to a conclusion. Today was the anniversary of The Battle of Hogwarts. Everyone was so sad and it made Lily sad too.

"We wish that our parents were happy."

The knut fell from Hugo's hand, twirling into the dark. They heard a splash, then a beam of light pulled them down, down, down…

They were at Hogwarts. Clad in dark robes, Lily and Hugo sat at the Gryffindor table, the sorting hat being carried away from the stool where it had sat. The feast was commencing and the room was filled with shouts and laughter.

"Why are we at Hogwarts? We've still got a few months until our letters arrive…" Hugo whispered, grabbing Lily's shoulder. She shrugged.

"I guess we'll find out." She scanned the room, looking for her mother's tell-tale fiery hair. Her mother was no where to be seen, but a large group of kids with the same color hair sat farther down the table, all laughing and yelling at each other.

"Er, excuse me, but who are they?" Lily asked the girl next to her. She looked where Lily was pointing and laughed. "Oh, they're the Creevey's. Wild lot. Part of the Weasley family. Nutters, all of them." The girl gave a good-natured chuckle. "If they weren't practically my cousins, I would ask if you were one of them. You've got the hair and freckles."

"Oh, er, yes. Um, I'm Lily. Lily…Dursley." She came up with the first non-magical name that she could think of, biting her lip. "And this is my brother, Hugo Dursley."

"Oh, I'm Lily as well! Lily Potter." Lily froze. This girl, who shared the same name as her, bared no resemblance to the red-headed eleven-year-old. New Lily was at least twelve, with dark, wavy hair and…it couldn't be. She had Harry Potter's eyes.

"You're not related to Vernon Dursley, are you?" New Lily asked, looking concerned. Lily shook her head, and the dark-haired girl relaxed.

"Good. You don't want to be." _But I am,_ Lily thought. _And so are you_.

"You'll like the Creevey's. Well, all of the Weasleys, really. Over there, you'll find Colin, Daniel, Albus, Fabian, Gideon, Oliver, and Luna. Those are all my Aunt Ginny's kids."

_Aunt _Ginny. Not mum.

"There's Violet and Arthur, Uncle Ron's kids." Hugo paled.

"And then there's Victoire and Dominique and Louis Weasley. Uncle Bill's kids." She pointed to a familiar group of blondes. "And Fred and Roxanne. Uncle George's lot" The same as ever. "And Molly and Lucy, Uncle Percy's daughters, haven't started Hogwarts yet and my god brother Teddy already graduated. Oh, then there's Jimmy," New Lily, excited to have someone to explain her family to, waved over a dark-haired boy to where she sat.

"Lily, Hugo, this is my brother Jimmy." Lily nearly gasped. He had an uncanny resemblance to her father, and the way his hair stood everywhere made her think of James. And then-- not again. He also had Harry's eyes, something Lily had always wanted.

"Hey, there." Jimmy sat across from his sister, taking a swig of pumpkin juice.

New Lily and Jimmy fell into a conversation about Quidditch, and while Lily normally would have loved to join them, she couldn't get herself into it. She scanned the room, looking for something to explain why she was here, besides the fact that her mum was no longer married to her dad.

And there he was, right under Lily's nose. Sitting at the staff table, Harry Potter talked animatedly with the other professors, looking very much at ease.

She kicked Hugo under the table, directing him with her eyes to the staff table. He gasped, then whispered, "Mum?"

"Mum?" Lily repeated, following his gaze. There, next to her father, was Aunt Hermione. She was smiling at something he said, bringing a forkful of food to her mouth.

"What is going on here?" Lily whispered, utterly confused.

The feast lasted much too long for her, as she wanted nothing more than to talk to Hugo in private. But, at what felt like forever, Headmistress McGonagall ended the celebration and the students filed out of the hall.

Once safely in the common room behind the portrait of the fat lady, Lily dragged Hugo to a corner and began to whisper. "Okay, what the bloody _hell_ is going on? Why are my mum and dad not…together? Why is dad here?"

"Yeah!" Hugo said, running a hand through his brown hair. "Since when did mum want to be a teacher?"

"You! First years! Off to bed!" Their own cousin, Victoire, was yelling at them, and she didn't even know who they were.

"'Night, Hugo."

"'Night, Lily."

* * *

Lily could barely sit in her seat. She was about to have class taught by her father who had no idea who she was. It was a terrifying prospect.

The man in question burst through the doors, walking up to his desk. Hugo shot Lily a worried glance, and she gripped her new wand between her fingers. When she had gone up to her dorm the night before, a trunk that was supposedly hers was there, filled with clothing from her closet back home, supplies, and a wand. Hugo had the same, and both wondered how powerful the magic of the wishing well was.

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I'm Harry Potter." There was a murmur around the room, mostly consisting of "Well, duh!" and "Everyone knows that." Harry continued, oblivious. "As many of you may already know, my wife is a teacher here as well, so she goes by Professor Potter. We tried to both go by it our first year, but it just got really confusing, so students started calling me Professor Harry. I don't mind it — if I can call you by your first name, you should be able to call me by mine. A few of the more bold students here will be calling me Harry by the end of the year," He looked around, meeting Lily's eye. He had already picked her out as the loud one, and justly so, but she couldn't imagine ever calling him anything other than Dad.

"Now, today, I just want to tell you a little about myself, then spend the rest of the time getting to know all of you." He was about to continue when a girl in front blurted out, "But we already know about you, Professor!"

The class got quiet, and the girl paled, ashamed. But Harry just laughed, and the class relaxed, laughing with him.

"Well, yes, you all know about my youth, or, at least, varied versions of it. I meant after the fall of Voldemort." He picked up some papers from his desk, and started handing them out.

"You became an auror!" A boy in the back shouted. A few of the students nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I did. For a short amount of time…" Harry looked amused by his class's enthusiasm.

"And you ended the Dark Mark rebellion, saving a whole muggle village by yourself!"

"Now, I had a lot of help there-"

"And then you became a Seeker for the Chudley Cannons and took them to the World Cup!" Another girl said, looking like she was about to squeal.

"Well, yes, but that was a team effort-"

"And you got married and had kids and became a professor!" The room had broken out into shouts now, every student in the room rambling off Harry's life. He lifted his hands, and the room fell silent.

"Yes, all — most — of that is true. But that's not what I wanted to talk about. I wanted to talk about the reason's _why_. You all know _why _I fought Voldemort, I'm sure. It's the same reason I wanted to be an auror, in the beginning. I wanted to protect people from dark witches and wizards. I wanted to help those who couldn't defend themselves; to be a protector of the weak.

"Now, I left for another reason. After the small rebellion of New Death Eaters broke out, my comrades were being killed off left and right. It was almost as bloody as Voldemort's reign of terror.

"I'll never forget the night I was supposed to die.

"We had received secret information about the whereabouts of the leader of the New Death Eaters, and I supposed to lead a group consisting of Cho Chang, Terry Boot, and Susan Bones in the raid. But last minute I was sent out to fight a small battalion of trolls, so Ernie Macmillon took my place. The group never came back.

"He didn't die fighting for a cause; he died doing my job.

"So, after the fall of the rebellion, I resigned. At first, I thought it was just for selfish reasons: I wanted to get out of there, away from the death and guilt. So I joined the Chudley Canons, doing what I thought I loved the most: flying. But after a few seasons I felt like I should be doing more with the short amount of life I had left. Yes, short. Life can be taken away from you so quickly. So I professed my love for the girl of my dreams and we soon married. I still wanted to do something meaningful, but I couldn't bear to go back out as an auror. I was still overridden with guilt, convinced that Ernie's death, among so many others, was my fault. So I talked to my dear friend Luna, and she told me one of the most meaningful things in my life:

"'Ernie died for a reason, Harry. He died so you could be here today, teaching the people around you.'

"Now, at the time, Luna just meant that I had helped the people I cared about. I had, after all, been the one to suggest breaking off her engagement if her fiancé didn't make her happy. But at that moment, I realized what I truly wanted to do. I wanted to teach others how to be able to defend themselves, so people like Ernie and Cho and Susan wouldn't have to die saving their friends.

"That is how I came back to Hogwarts. They had an opening, and I took it. A year later, the muggle studies position opened up and so my wife took that. We have two beautiful children and one trouble-making godson who still comes 'round every week to join us for a butterbeer in Hogsmeade. Best of all, I will be around for a very long time to teach the students of Hogwarts how to keep themselves safe, something that might have saved Ernie."

Harry ended his story, smiling sadly at the grim faces in the room. Lily felt her throat tighten and many of the girls were sobbing quietly. Hugo gave her a sad look, which she returned.

Though Albus looked the most like their father back home, Lily knew she was his favorite. They shared a love of Quidditch that no one understood: It wasn't for the fun or the glory. It was for the freedom of flying, for the focus on one objective, the thrill of an obsession in something small and fleeting. She understood him better than anyone else.

But now she felt like she didn't know him at all.

* * *

A week passed and Lily fell into the rhythm of Hogwarts. Her father's classes were by far her favorites, but she had to fight the desire to tell him the truth every time he smiled at her. Hugo had no such problem, but he was starting to feel lonely, as his mother did not teach first years.

While Rosie was much smarter than he was, she was lazy. Hugo, on the other hand, had inherited his mother's work ethic. Because of that, he had a strong connection with Hermione. It hurt him that she didn't know who he was.

But finally, the day came where Lily was tired of being an orphan. With much protesting on Hugo's part, the head-strong girl marched to her father's office. Forgetting any manners ever taught to her, the young girl burst through the doors, a determined look on her face. It was replaced in a matter of seconds by shock.

Harry was standing at the black board, a piece of chalk in his hand, half-raised to write. He was distracted, however, by the woman kissing him. The woman who wasn't Ginny.

It was Aunt Hermione. The couple broke apart, staring curiously at the two children who had walked in on them. "Can I help you, Lily?" Harry asked, straightening his glasses.

"I, er, we…Hugo and I need to talk to you!" Harry nodded, motioning for the kids to sit down. Hermione made to leave, but Hugo shouted, "Wait! Mu…Professor! We need to talk to you too!"

"How can we help you two?" Harry asked, sitting on the front of his desk. Lily chewed on her lip nervously.

"Well…I don't know how to say this, but…"

"We're your kids!" Hugo blurted out, blushing the infamous Weasley red.

"Pardon?" Harry asked, confused.

"I…Professor Harry, I'm your daughter." Lily stood, clutching her hands together. "We're not from around here. We're from a different…world, I guess you could call it. But in our world, you're married to Ginny. My mum."

Hugo butt in. "Yeah, and _you're_ married to Ron. I'm your son."

Hermione cocked her head in wonder at the kids. "Did Fred put you up to this? Don't listen to that boy, he takes after his father-"

"I think they're telling the truth, Hermione. Look-" He pointed at Lily. "She looks exactly like my mum. Except for the eyes. They're Ginny's."

Hermione tried to debate it, but Harry continued. "And look at Hugo. He is the spitting image of Ron, with your hair. I believe it."

Lily gaped at her father. He actually _believed_ her?

"Dad…" At the same time as Lily began to speak, Jimmy and New Lily burst through the doors, laughing.

"Mum! Dad! Fred set off some fireworks in the common room again!" While they both seemed to find it hilarious, Lily could tell they had no problem reporting trouble immediately.

The scene in front of her made Lily's heart ache. Harry kissed New Lily's head as Hermione ruffled Jimmy's hair. They were a loving, functional family, living in one of the best places Lily could think of.

Hogwarts had always been Harry's home. And now, in this new world, it still was.

* * *

"So, you're my sister?" New Lily asked the next evening by the fireplace, setting down her book. Lily nodded, putting away her quill and potions essay.

"Are you going to come live with us now?" She had a hopeful glint in her eye, the one thing she shared with her father that Lily was truly envious of.

"I don't know. I dunno where else we would go. We have no other family in this world. But we don't want to go back now. Dad's just so much happier here…" Lily's voice got quiet, and she stared into the dying flames, her chest aching.

"I've always wanted a sister." New Lily's voice was quiet as well, and she stared at the ground.

There were so many differences between the girls, Lily could hardly believe they were related. Lily was loud and athletic and hot-headed, while New Lily was quiet, studious, and calm. Lily wore torn up jeans and battered high-tops under her robes. New Lily wore neatly-pressed skirts and ballet-flats. But both were brave, both quick to defend their honor. No one messed with one of the Lily's and didn't regret it.

"Well, here I am." Lily smiled at her sister, and the two girls spent the rest of the night talking, wondering how they ever had lived without knowing the other.

Hugo and Jimmy were much more similar to each other than the girls had been. A gangly third-year, Jimmy loved three things in life: Quidditch, Reading, and Food. Hugo couldn't agree more.

Harry and Hermione soon found their new children to be delightful, and loved them as much as they had in Lily and Hugo's old world. Though they missed Albus and James and Rosie, New Lily and Jimmy were the siblings they had wanted their entire lives.

And, for Lily, seeing her father's perpetually happy face drove any guilty thoughts about leaving her world from her head. It was worth it.

* * *

Lily and Hugo, now grown and weathered, stood in the graveyard in Godric's Hollow. Harry had been buried there five years before. Hermione, a few months after that. Jimmy had been killed a year later while training dragons and Lily and her family had all died in an accidental poisoning. Though they had not been born in this world, fifty years was a long time to live anywhere, a long time to know people, a long time to form bonds that hurt terribly when finally broken.

"Lils…I think it's time." Hugo said, sadness in his voice.

"Time for what?" She looked at him, confusion spread across her face.

"Time to leave this world. I think this was sign, Lilylu." She winced at the family nickname for her, to differentiate her from her sister.

"But what if everyone is dead there too? What's the point?" He wrapped an arm around her shoudler.

"We might as well go and see. There's nothing left here for us."

Lily nodded, too distraught to try and argue. "I just don't want to leave Lily's grave."

Hugo nodded, eyes darting to Jimmy's grave. "I know, Lilylu. But they're just bones. Lily will always be with you in spirit."

The girl nodded, and walked away from her sister's gravesite, never to return.

* * *

"Here it is!" Hugo swooped down on his broomstick, landing next to the battered wishing well. He threw a knut in, whispering, "We want to go home."

There was light, and then darkness. The cousins tumbled out across the grass. The sun was shining and the air was fresh with the scent of summer.

Lily looked to Hugo, shocked to see he had shrunk a good couple of feet, and his hair was still a bright reddish-brown, instead of the grey-streaked mess she had grown used to.

"Hugo…we're kids again." She stared down at her body, back to it's thin, willowy shape and smooth, age-free skin. Her hair was back to her chin, and her line of sight much lower than she remembered.

"Was any of that real? Or was it all in our heads?" Lily stared sadly at the well.

"Of course it was in our heads. But that doesn't mean it wasn't real." Hugo took her hand, leading her away from the well. They grabbed their toy brooms and walked off, hand in hand, brother and sister, cousin and friend.

* * *

A month later, and Lily couldn't hold it in anymore. She _had_ to talk to her father.

She found him in his study, sadly signing pile after pile of papers. She forgot he was still an auror.

"Dad…I need to talk to you."

He looked up, smiling. "What is it, Lils?"

She sat next to him, then launched herself into her story, all about how she and Hugo flew too far and found the well, and what they wished for and what they saw. He listened to her, a sad look on his face.

"Dad, I know you love Aunt Hermione. Please, the family would forgive you in the end. I just want you to be happy." Lily pleaded with her father.

He smiled, but shook his head. "You know I can't do that, honey. I couldn't do that to your mother."

Lily wanted to cry. She settled for being angry. "Why is your happiness _always_ sacrificed for someone else, Dad? Can't you ever do anything for yourself?! Quit your job, become a teacher! You want to! Deep down you want to! It's what Ernie would have wanted! Divorce Mum, marry Aunt Hermione! BE HAPPY!"

Harry pulled the girl onto his lap, kissing her head. Her face was red with anger and her tears were swimming with tears.

"Dad…please…don't waste your life…You were so happy in the other world. I don't want you to die without feeling that happiness."

She stood and left, resisting the urge to punch the wall. She needed Lily. She needed to talk to her. But her sister was gone, nonexistent in this world because one man refused to be happy.

Back in his office, Harry contemplated what his daughter had said, wondering if, for once, he could be selfish.

But he knew he couldn't do it. Lily knew it too, deep down. She had always been one of two girls who ever really knew him.

He looked at the picture on his desk of his two best friends, staring into the deep, hazel eyes of the other one.

**I got the inspiration for Harry's speech from a substitute I had in Journalism the other day. We had a mock press conference with him as he told us his life story, and one part was about a man who died in his place in Vietnam and how he lived so he could tell his tale to kids across the country(cuz he subs so much). It was really sad and a few of the lines are direct quotes(fixed a little to fit the story). Almost every girl in that class was teary-eyed by the end of it.**


End file.
